Life as a Cat
by Coffee Lover
Summary: [BaronxHaru] Mere hours after Haru's adventures have come to an end, she ponders what could have been and she comes to the conclusion that it wouldn't be so bad, being a cat. [One Shot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Cat Returns, Studio Ghibli does.

**Life as a Cat**

**By Coffee Lover**

Haru lay awake in bed, thinking of the recent...adventure she had over the past few days. It saddened her that her fun was now at an end, how she wished that she could somehow go back and relive those moments. Sure, she had been kidnapped by cats and had almost been forced to marry their prince, but she did have the pleasure of meeting Muto, Toto, and Baron in the process.

Haru's mind wandered to Baron. Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen. He was a small cat-like figurine with the soul of a saint, and he was the one who had captured her heart. She had lied when she said she may have had a little crush on him. She did have a crush on him, yes, but it wasn't little. Quite the opposite. It was humongous. It was so big, that it made her heart flutter every time she saw a cat or even thought of him at all, and it had only been five hours since she last saw him!

Haru sighed. What was she going to do? Her adventure was over, and how she was going to have to move on with her boring, normal life. The only thing she could do now was sleep, because only in her dreams would she be able to visit her beloved Baron.

Sleep, however, was not coming to Haru. It was 1:59 in the morning, and here she lay, wide awake... staring at her cow shaped alarm clock that was being decidedly unfriendly, mocking her with it's ability to point out how late in the night it was.

After tossing and turning for some number of sleepless hours later, 3:10 AM. Rolled by. The clock ticked incessantly, making Haru even more restless with each passing minute. No, each passing second. Was it getting colder in this room? She pulled the covers closer to her body and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Counting sheep. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? _One, two, three, four, Muto, ..Toto, ...Mmm Baron...! huh? Where did that come from!_ Haru sighed, then shifted her gaze to the clock. 3:38 AM.

_Why the hell am I still up?_ She thought.

Looking out the window, she could the lights of the skyline twinkling in the distance. "I need a glass of water," she mumbled.

She slid out from between the sheets and padded down the hallway, being as quiet as possible on her way to the kitchen. Her mother was in the other room, sleeping, and she didn't want to wake her up. She had almost reached the kitchen, when a dark figure started to move in the distance. Haru screamed, thinking it was a burglar.

The burglar screamed as well, in a high pitched womanly scream that almost sounded like...her mother.

"Haru? You scared me!" Her mother exclaimed, holding a hand to her fast beating heart. "What are you doing up so late, anyway?" She questioned.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep either." Her mother admitted. "I thought that I might get a cup of hot chocolate and put together a quilt pattern. Care to join me?"

Haru nodded and went to get the cups for the hot chocolate, "Sure, I might as well."

The two women fixed themselves a cup of hot chocolate and sat down at their rather small kitchen table. The table didn't have to be anything big, because it was just the two of them, but that still didn't change the fact that it was small. But to the two women sitting at it, both quietly sipping their drinks, it didn't matter. It felt just right. Haru was deep in thought, her glazed over eyes staring off in the distance. Her unusual quietness was beginning to worried her mother.

"Haru?" her said softly.

Haru snapped out of her daze and turned her gaze to her mother. "Hmm?" That blank, dazed look was still on her face.

"Haru... Is something bothering you?" her mother asked, concern etched into her voice.

Haru avoided her mother's gaze and stared into her mug of hot chocolate. Yes, something was bothering, but could she tell her mother? That was what mothers were for. She had always told her mother her darkest secrets and most important concerns, and every time her mother had been there to give her advice. This time was no different. "Yea, actually... there is." Haru began.

Mrs. Yoshioka smiled warmly and grabbed her daughters hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Tell me all about it."

"You aren't going to believe me, but I might as well tell you anyway," Haru sighed. "Remember when I asked you if cats could talk? Well, earlier that day I had saved a cat from getting run over, and the cat thanked me. He looked at me and said the words 'Thank You' clear as day." Haru stopped to look at her mother. She wasn't sure what to expect. In all honestly, she expected her mother to call the loony bin right away.

"Go on," her mother encouraged.

Haru sighed. Well, this was starting off rather well. "Well, that night I heard music coming from outside and I went to investigate. It was a parade of cats! The king of cats had come to personally thank him, because it was his son that I had saved. As a reward, they said that I would be receiving presents."

Haru grimaced, "The presents weren't all that great, mostly things that cats liked. After I told them to stop, I somehow managed to give them the impression that I wanted to marry their price, and they said they would come to pick me up later that night. I panicked!"

She continued to tell her mother the whole story, how she came to find the bureau, about Baron, Toto, and Muta. She told her how the cats had kidnapped her, and how the king chased them and destroyed the tower, and she even told her about how the crows had come to save her. When she was done with her story, she sat quietly, waiting to hear something from her mom, but she didn't say anything.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Haru asked in a hushed whisper.

Mrs. Yoshioka smiled at her daughter. "No, Haru, I don't. I believe you. Trust me, I do, but is that what is bothering you?" Her mother asked.

Haru hesitated. "...No, that's not what is bothering me. Baron..."

"What about the Baron?"

Haru sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Baron was ...so nice to me. He risked his life to help save mine... and he was so polite! Such a gentlemen ...and I...I..."

Mrs. Yoshioka's eyes softened in realization as to what the problem really was. "You love him."

Haru couldn't keep the tears back anymore. "Yes, I love him." she cried out.

Mrs. Yoshioka scooted her chair over to Haru and pulled her into her motherly embrace, gently rubbing Haru's back as she cried. Haru clung to her mother and sobbed her heart out, not stopping until her tear ducts were as dry as the desert. Her heaving gasps soon turned into small sniffles, and then all was quiet.

Her mother ran her hands through her hair. "What should I do?" Haru said quietly.

Mrs. Yoshioka pulled Haru back and looked her in the eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you, Haru. But I know you, and I know you will find the answers to your problems. Just know that I trust you, and I know you will make the right decision."

Haru nodded at her mother. She hoped that she was right. Haru hugged her mother one last time, and then returned to her bedroom, ready to give sleep another try. She did feel better, getting her feelings off of her chest. It made her heart feel much lighter, and it even brought a smile to her face.

If only she had stayed a cat, then she could be with Baron. It wouldn't be so bad, being a cat. She could sleep all day, and if she fell she would always land on her feet! Haru smiled at the idea. Indeed, life as a cat wouldn't be so bad.

Haru snuggled down in the covers and her eyes slowly drifted shut. Her nose twitched suddenly, and Haru reached up a paw to scratch her whiskers. Once her itch was gone, she snuggled back into her covers for a—her eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly. _PAWS? WHISKERS!_ She quickly scrambled out of bed and flung herself at her mirror. Her face! It was furry, and she had cat ears. She was turning into a cat!

_Oh no, oh no, oh no.. _Haru chanted._ What do I do?_ She paced around her room, hands in her hair, and she was panicking. But then she stopped, her mothers words playing through her mind. _"You will find the answers to your problems."_ Was this her answer?

Haru turned back to her mirror and looked at her face once again. She wasn't sure. Yes, she had thought that it would be a great idea, but she had never expected it to be real. This is what she wanted, but it as such a big step. Was this her answer?

Haru looked her reflection in the eye, staring straight into her own soul. She placed a furry paw up against the mirror, marveling at the way her body now looked.

Yes.

This was her answer. She walked over to her desk and ripped out a piece of paper, scribbling out a note to her mother.

_Mom,_

_You were right! I found the answer to my problems, and I am going to go fix it. Please don't worry about me, I am in very good hands. I will be gone for a long time, but I promise that I will always return to visit you. I love you very much, never forget that. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Haru_

She sat the note neatly on her bed, then looked out the window. It was the middle of the night, Baron was probably asleep. Haru had a frightening thought. What if Baron didn't return her feelings? If he didn't love her, then what would she do? Could she change back to a human, or would she be cursed to live the rest of her life as a cat?

Haru sighed. She would never know Baron's reaction unless she tried. And if he didn't return her feelings, then at least she wouldn't have been miserable all of her life wondering about what could have been.

Tip toeing, Haru quietly opened the door and left without a second glance. She began to run as soon as she was away from her house, she ran faster than she had ever run before. As she ran, Haru could slowly feel herself begin to transform. Her body shrunk, and her tail popped out. Half way to the Bureau, she dropped down on all fours, giving her even more speed as she ran to Baron.

It didn't take her long before she was standing in front of the Bureau's doors. _Okay,_ she thought to herself, N_ow what?_ She hadn't exactly planned out what she was going to say to Baron when she got there.

"_Hey, Baron! I came for some tea, by the way, I think I'm in love with you. Oh, I'd like some milk with that please." _Yea, somehow she didn't think that would go over to well.

Haru's hand was raised in the knocking position, when the door opened, and there stood the ever handsome Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen himself. Haru opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just stood there, mouth agape, her hand still in the air.

The Baron was very surprised, by the fact that Haru was at the bureau, but mostly by the fact that Haru was a cat. "Haru! What happened?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I..I..um," she tried to sound coherent, really she did, but her whole entire body was numb. _Way to go, Haru!_ She scolded herself mentally. _You look like a big, retarded fish standing in front of his door step rambling like a crazy person._

Baron grabbed her hand, and gasped. "Your as cold as ice! Please come in, and I'll make some tea to warm you up."

"Yea, okay," Haru nodded. At least she was able to speak this time.

The bureau was the same as it had been a day ago, as if she had expected much to change. Though, now the perspective had changed. It looked better when you were small enough to fit into it. It didn't feel as if she was in a doll house anymore, but a real home.

"Milk?" Baron asked.

"What? Oh, yes please." Haru replied, being pulled from her daze. She had been spacing out a lot recently.

Baron handed her her tea, and then took a seat across from her. She took a sip, and sighed in content. Her nerves were beginning to fade away.

"Is the tea good?" Baron asked.

Haru nodded, not trusting her voice. She didn't want to have another episode after what she said, or didn't say, last time. She just sat on the Baron's very comfortable sofa, quietly sipping her tea. When she was done, she sat down the cup and saucer and took in a shaky breath.

"Haru, if you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" Baron asked.

Haru looked up at him with wide eyes. "I, you see...I made this happen."

Baron raised an eye brow. "You made this happen?"

"Yes," Haru answered. "I wanted this to happen. I wanted to become a cat."

"But Haru, why?"

"Because...I lied." she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't lie, Haru." Baron crossed over and sat down beside her, gently wiping the tears from her face with his gloved hand, only to have Haru slap his hand away.

"Yes I did! I lied to you. I don't have a little crush on you," she choked out, the tears falling faster.

"You don't?" Baron asked, reaching out to pull her into his warm embrace.

"No, I don't. I have a really, really, really BIG crush on you, Baron. It's just...so big. You have no idea how big it is!"

Baron wrapped his arms around Haru and rocked her bath and forth, making soothing noises in her ear to try and calm her down.

Haru clung to Baron, her Baron, and cried for the second time that night. As her cries began to quiet, Baron moved to look at her. "So, as I understand, you have a very large crush on me?"

Haru shifted her gaze away from his and looked at the coffee table. "Um, well, yes.."

Baron chuckled warmly and shifted Haru into a more comfortable position on his lap. "I admire a woman who speaks from her heart," He said. "I must admit that I find myself rather smitten with you as well."

Haru snapped her gaze back to his, starring into his beautiful eyes. Did he just say he was...smitten with her? What the hell does smitten mean! "What?" She asked, very much confused.

"As you would say, I have a really, really, really big crush on you, Haru."

Haru's eyes widened, "...Really?"

Her night in shining armor didn't reply, he just tilted his head and softly kissed her lips. Haru was, as one would expect, shocked beyond belief. Her mind was beginning to think that all of this was a dream. It had been a minute, and she had yet to move, so Baron pulled back to look in her eyes. Tears were once again falling down her face.

"Oh... Haru, I didn't mean to make you cry–"

Haru flung herself back into his embrace and pressed her lips to his own, this time making sure that she put all of her passion into the second kiss. Baron smiled against her lips, while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Haru broke apart and smiled up at Baron. _Life as a cat wouldn't be bad at all..._

- - - - -

- - - - -

A/N: I'm on a roll with all of these Cat Returns fanfics, aren't I? I am making it my own personal mission to make sure that this fandom has more than 100 or so fanfics. It deserves more than that! If I have to, I'll write hundreds of them myself! (Though I'd much rather have someone else write them. Because, really, mine aren't all that great.)

Review! You know you want to. Now for the bribe: If I get enough reviews, I have several other Cat Return fics in planning. But here's the deal, I need reviews to know that you want me to continue writing fics like these. I get all sad and depressed when I don't get reviews, and then I swear off writing. Now, I know you don't want that...Okay, fine! I'll even throw in a free COOKIE. There, happy?


End file.
